Enfant Caché
by Skyscraper23
Summary: L'histoire tourne autour du Colonel Mustang, qui, suite à une petite visite chez sa mère se retrouve avec une fille sur les bras!Let's Read!
1. Par une mauvaise journée de printemps

**Enfant Caché**

**Chapitre 1: Par une mauvaise journée de printemps:**

De fins rayons de soleil traversaient la pièce pour atteindre le visage du colonel Mustang dont les traits étaient tirés de fatigue. Une énorme journée l'attendait, et ça il le savait bien. Pour commencer, le lieutenant, Hawkeye venait de lui remettre un énorme rapport sur les crimes de la semaine, il devait le lire attentivement, et régler les problèmes majeurs qui composaient le lourd dossier. Il soupira en pensant à ce travail déplaisant qu'il allait devoir faire. De plus, dans la journée, le Fullmetal Alchemist, accompagné de son jeune frère, arriverait à 14h15 précises à la gare principale de Central. Encore une corvée de plus à ajouter à son palmarès. Et enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau, sa mère, qui depuis qu'il est devenu militaire, ne s'intéresse guère à lui, décide soudainement, et pour une raison qui échappe encore au colonel, de l'inviter ce soir à 19h30. Cette journée sera chargée, et salement chargée.

Lorsque le colonel se décida enfin à consulter le rapport, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser le passage au commandant Armstrong, qui d'après son regard rempli d'étincelles, désirait tailler une bavette avec Mustang. Le colonel allait donc expliquer « gentiment » qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas être dérangé:

- Armstrong! S'il vous plait, une sale journée commence, alors à moins que vous ne désiriez être le prochain sur ma liste noire, vous avez un grand intérêt à déguerpir de mon bureau tout de suite! Hurla t'il.

Le commandant quitta la pièce sans demander son reste de peur que le colonel le transforme en hot-dog. Mustang se remit vite au travail, et ce fut vers midi et demie, qu'il réussi à boucler, tant bien que mal, cet énorme rapport, bien qu'en réfléchissant un peu, il avait sûrement sauté 2 ou 3 affaires trop pénibles à son goûts. Il se contenta donc d'avoir réglé 4 ou 5 vols et 3 agressions.

Mustang, après cet effort, pris un déjeuner bien mérité au mess des officiers et sauta dans le premier taxi en espérant atteindre la gare à temps.

« Je n'espérais vraiment plus vous voir »

Telles étaient les paroles qu'offrait Edward Elric au colonel lorsque celui-ci arriva avec 10 minutes de retard. Le colonel ne perdit pas pour autant son sang froid, il inspira un bon coup et ordonna aux deux soldats qui accompagnaient les frères Elric de porter les affaires de la petite teigne et de la grande armure.

-j'espère que ce petit voyage a arrangé ton fichu caractère, en tout cas, cela n'a pas été le cas pour ta taille, souffla le colonel qui désirait en finir avec le blondinet.

-J'aimerais vous y voir, en tout cas, ce n'est pas vous qui faite toutes les missions dangereuses que vous me coller sur le dos, râla le Fullmetal.

-Crois moi Ed, j'aimerais bien être à ta place parfois, murmura Mustang.

-Vous dites?

-Rien, montes dans le taxi, on devrait se voir demain matin.

-Vous ne rentrez pas? S'étonna le Fullmetal.

-Non j'ai encore une dernière corvée désagréable à accomplir.

Il laissa là, deux frères perplexes sous la remarque du supérieur d'Edward.

-Tu aurais pu te changer pour rendre visite à ta mère, Roy!

Une femme, âgée, venait d'ouvrir la porte une petite maison de campagne au colonel. Sa longue robe noire ayant une tendance à déteindre, bougeait de gauche à droite lorsqu'elle se déplaçait « comme auparavant » pensa Mustang. Cette femme, qui était sa mère, avait déjà tout d'une grand-mère au foyer. Ses cheveux, tressés en chignon, laissait paraître un visage aux traits fins. Cette femme qui lui paraissait si grande autrefois, était si petite maintenant.

Il passa le seuil de la porte et rentra dans une petite pièce mal éclairée où une petite table trônait au beau milieu de cet étrange salle. Il montèrent deux petites marches menant vers une salle plus spacieuse munie de grandes fenêtres. Le colonel prit une chaise et s'installa, sa mère s'assit en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, presque avec mépris.

-alors, ça se passe bien ta vie à Central? Fit elle en poussant un long soupir.

-Je crois que oui, dit il malgré l'horrible journée qu'il venait de passer, quoique cela ne pouvait pas être pire que d'être en face de cette femme qui le rejetait durant toute son enfance.

Après un long silence, la mère du colonel reprit:

-Bien entendu, je suppose que tu sais que je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour rien, tout du moins, je l'espère.

-Viens en au fait.

La femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle se leva, sans offrir ne serais-ce qu'un regard à son fils, et disparue derrière une petite porte. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait un enfant, une petite fille, dans les bras. Elle se rassit doucement sur sa chaise sous les regards interrogateurs de son fils.

-Te rappelles tu de Carey? Murmura la femme.

Le sang de Roy ne fit qu'un tour lorsque sa mère prononça le nom de cette femme; Carey.

Elle avait été un ancien amour, très ancien, il était encore jeune, trop jeune. Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle l'avait quitté, comme ça, sans donner d'explication.

La mère du colonel poursuit:

-Elle est passé il y a quelques jours, et elle a laissé cette fillette, qu'elle appelle Yun. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est ta fille et fatiguée et lasse, cette « Carey » ne pouvait plus s'en occuper, elle te la laisse donc.

Le colonel Mustang ne répondit pas, d'ailleurs il n'a jamais répondu, il était, sous le choc. Il sentit une goutte de sueur couler tout le long de son visage. Comment était-ce possible? Comment pouvait-il avoir un enfant? Lui, qui faisait passer son travail avant toute chose.

Ce fut le noir complet, il ne vit plus rien. L'obscurité totale. Il sentit juste le parfum de sa ère autour de lui, ce parfum qui l'avait dégoûté plus que tout, lorsqu'il était enfant.


	2. Yun

**Chapitre 2: Yun:**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le colonel était allongé sur un lit dans une petite chambre, cette chambre, qui était la sienne auparavant. Il se leva et il fut prit d'un soudain mal de tête. Il se rappela peu à peu pourquoi il était là, il se rappela de cet enfant, Yun. Il n'était pas prêt pour élever un enfant. Il soupira en espérant que sa mère accepterai de s'occuper de cette petite fille. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la grande pièce où se trouvait sa mère en train d'éplucher des légumes divers et variés. Elle délaissa cette occupation quelques instants et regarda son fils:

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit?

-Que…nuit? Euuh oui enfin je crois. Et euh, et elle? Je veux dire euh…

-Yun? Oui.

Un lourd silence s'imposa dans la pièce, le colonel n'aimait pas ces moments là. Sa mère le dévisageais comme si il était venu d'un autre monde, c'était comme ça depuis qu'il était entré dans l'armée, dès qu'ils se voyaient, elle le jugeait comme s'il avait commis une faute grave et impardonnable. Un grincement de porte rompit ce long et lourd silence. La petite Yun venait d'entrer. Elle devait avoir 6 ans tout au plus. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et ondulés qui lui retombaient avec délicatesse sur ses petites épaules. Son regard innocent laissait paraître ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond. Cette petite demoiselle tenait fermement une espèce de petite peluche en patchwork représentant un petit chat noir, avec pour yeux, deux gros boutons jaunes poussin. La petite fille regarda attentivement le nouveau venu, elle s'approcha de lui tout en continuant de le fixer avec étonnement. Le colonel était gêné, il ne savait pas comment réagir avec cette nouvelle épreuve qui accouraient à grands pas vers lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'accroupit pour être a peu près à sa hauteur. La fillette, qui ne put contenir sa joie de rencontrer un nouveau visage, sauta dans les bras du colonel qui manqua de tomber à la renverse, il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait avoir autant de force une gamine.

-Tu vois, tu ferais un bon père, souffla la mère de Roy.

-Non, je ne crois pas, je suis souvent absent, je travaille beaucoup, ce serait une mauvaise idée, vraiment! Dit il toujours en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Roy, tu n'a pas l'air de saisir la situation, sa mère l'a abandonné ici, je ne te donnes pas de choix, tu la prends où tu la laisses dans un quelconque orphelinat, mais en aucun cas tu la laisses ici, elle ne peux pas, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'une gamine! C'est ta fille, tu gères, ça fait 6 ans que cette pauvre Carey s'occupe de cet enfant que tu lui as infligé. Maintenant tu peux partir, je t'ai dit ce que je voulais te dire, ce n'est plus mon problème.

La femme sortit de la pièce et alla retrouver la cuisine, pour préparer son déjeuner. Le colonel, toujours avec la fillette dans les bras, fut prit d'une soudaine angoisse. Qu'allait il se passer ensuite? Il ne pouvait pas ramener la fillette chez lui, trop de bruits courraient à son sujet. Et puis, il n'avait aucune idée de comment on élève une petite fille de 6 ans. Seule une femme pouvait accomplir ce genre de choses. Une femme? Le colonel eu subitement une idée lumineuse. Il déposa la petite Yun à terre et s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires, et celles de sa fille. Cette dernière se demandait où l'emmenait on, lorsque le colonel la déposa le plus délicatement du monde dans sa voiture, elle ne broncha pas, lorsque la mère du colonel lui déposa un baiser sur le front, elle ne broncha pas non plus. Mais au plus profond d'elle même, elle se demandait où l'emmenait on. La mère de Roy lui avait vaguement dit que ce dernier était son père, mais ça, Yun ne l'avait pas compris.

Lorsque le colonel démarra la voiture, la fillette posa la question qui lui démangeait la langue depuis quelques temps:

« Où vas t'on? »

Le colonel ne répondit pas tout de suite, il réfléchit quelques instants de peur de dire des choses frustrantes aux yeux de la gamine. Il répondit alors:

« Dans ton nouveau chez toi! »

La fillette ne put retenir un immense sourire, qui fit frémir le colonel. La gamine eu vite fait de s'endormir au bout de quelques kilomètres de voiture. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit de grandes mains la porter et la sortir délicatement du véhicule.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement du colonel, un petit duplex, pas très grand, mais suffisant pour 2 personnes. Ils montèrent les escaliers et prirent un petit couloir qui les mena dans une petite chambre, avec un grand lit, sur lequel Roy posa délicatement sa fille. Il fit mine de partir, mais la fillette attrapa un pan de sa chemise.

-Reste un peu s'il te plaît, murmura t'elle.

Le colonel resta dans la pièce et prit la valise de la fillette. Il en sortit un petit pyjama bleuâtre. Il vêtit la fillette de ce pyjama et la borda pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Il s'assit au bord du lit et la regarda. Il avait son idée pour l'élever, il savait quoi faire, ou plutôt, il savait à qui demander. Il sourit en y pensant. Lorsqu'il pensa que la fille dormait, celle-ci l'empêcha une nouvelle fois de partir:

-Mamie (car tel était le nom donné à la mère de Mustang) m'a dit que t'étais mon papa, c'est vrai? Questionna t'elle.

-Oui, c'est vrai, assura t'il.

-Alors, bonne nuit papa.

Le colonel fut émue par cette dernière phrase. Il sortit de la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit. Il redescendit les escaliers et sauta sur le téléphone qui était sur sa table de nuit, dans sa chambre. Il regarda l'heure, 23h45, parfait. Il composa un numéro, qu'il étrangement connaissait parfaitement. Ce fut une voix féminine qui vint répondre:

-_Allô?_

-Lieutenant Hawkeye, ici le colonel Mustang, je vous ordonne de venir dans mes appartements, immédiatement!

_-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien?_

-Ne discutez pas et venez tout de suite!

Sur ce, il raccrocha, laissant son lieutenant perplexe devant l'attitude de son supérieur à une heure tardive. Elle s'apprêta, et en quelques minutes, elle fut prête, devant la porte du petit duplex du colonel. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle fut presque surprise de voir l'appartement d'un homme célibataire, si bien tenu. Elle n'était jamais vraiment rentrée dans l'appartement de son supérieur. Elle fut accueillie par un colonel, apparemment fatigué, à moitié avachi sur le canapé. L'homme lui raconta toute l'histoire, la demande subite de sa mère, la petite Yun, les embêtements etc…

Puis à ce moment là, le colonel inspira un bon coup et dit d'un ton solennel:

-Voulez vous bien m'aider à l'élever, je n'y connais rien, et je pensais qu'une femme pourrait mieux que moi élever un enfant.

Étrangement, la jeune femme rougit, si le cas n'avait pas été de telle sorte, cette demande ressemblait vaguement à une demande en mariage.

-Colonel, je ne sais pas si je suis assez calé sur le sujet pour vous être d 'une quelconque utilité. Mais je serais ravie de vous aider, fit elle en rougissant encore plus.

-Bien, merci, je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour vous installer, fit il.

-Bien col… Pardon? Je…je dois venir habiter chez…chez vous? Questionna t'elle en rougissant de plus belle.

-Bien entendu, cela sera plus pratique comme ça, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et je compte sur vous. Vous pouvez disposer. Dit il posément.

Le lieutenant fut vite sortit de l'appartement du colonel, presque sous le choc. Elle rentra chez elle en titubant, comme si elle venait de boire des litres et des litres d'alcool cul sec. Lorsqu'elle fut seule, chez elle, elle se jeta sur son lit et soupira. Elle allait vivre sous le même toit que le colonel. Était-ce légal? Pour tout vous dire, elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle était juste heureuse, tout simplement.

De son côté, le colonel n'eu pas des pensées aussi bousculées que celles de son lieutenant. Il s'endormit même très vite. En pensant juste à la journée de demain qui s'offrait à lui.


	3. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 3: le début d'une nouvelle vie:**

Il était environ 6h15, lorsqu'une petite forme vint réveiller le colonel. La petite forme se déplaça le long du lit et arriva tout près du visage de Roy.

-Mmmmh…? Yun? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici? Murmura t'il encore mal éveillé.

-J'ai faim! Tu me prépares un ptit déjeuner, s'il te plaît!

-Un petit déjeu..? Euh qu'est ce que ça mange une gamine de 6 ans?

-Avant, maman me préparai un chocolat chaud!

Le colonel se leva tant bien que mal, tout en se faisant harceler par cette petite fille. Il y avait bien du chocolat quelque part dans cette maison! Le temps qu'il se réveille, qu'il réalise qui était cette fillette, et qui il était lui même, il était déjà dans la cuisine.

« Alors, du chocolat, voyons voir… génial y'en a pas ! ».

Il n'y avait pas de choix, il devait aller à la supérette du coin, ou alors, non, il y avait une autre solution. Il s'habilla en vitesse et demanda à la petite Yun de l'attendre quelques minutes. Il sortit de son petit duplex, se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et tomba nez à nez avec un autre couloir, avec au fond, une unique porte. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci, sonna, et entra directement. Ce fut Edward Elric, en peignoir, qui vint à sa rencontre.

-Co…Colonel? Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici? Hurla t'il.

-As tu du chocolat? Demanda Mustang.

-Pardon?

-Du chocolat en poudre, tu dois bien en avoir, non?

Le Fullmetal sortit de la pièce, se dirigea vers une petite salle ressemblant vaguement à une cuisine, et en ressortit avec une petite boîte rouge.

-Tenez, je euh c'est pour faire quoi au juste?

-Du chocolat bien sûr! Répondit t'il avec un air faussement étonné.

Le colonel ressortit vite fait de l'appartement du Fullmetal, et regagna le sien. Il y trouva sa petite fille sagement assise sur son lit.

« Tu voulais du chocolat, je t'en ai trouvé ! ».

Et ce fut toujours avec ce même grand sourire que la petite Yun rejoignit son père dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Après, quelques gorgées de chocolat bien méritées, le colonel vit bientôt que l'heure tournait. Il mit sa veste, pris sa fille dans ses bras et couru vers son bureau, dans un bâtiment en face de celui des appartements personnels militaires. Il monta les 2 étages, et enfin, arriva devant son bureau, en espérant arriver le premier. Pas de chance, à cause de l'épisode du chocolat, tout le monde était déjà là. Ce fut sous les regards surpris de ses subordonnés, qu'il s'approcha de son bureau et qu'il installa sa petite Yun, dans son immense et confortable grand fauteuil noir. Il jeta un regard tout aussi noir à ses subordonnés et jeta d'un air menaçant:

« Des commentaires? »

Tous firent signe de la tête qu'il avait compris le message. Ce fut Havoc qui osa rompre le silence le premier:

-Euh, excusez moi colonel mais euh, cette enfant va elle rester dans le bureau, toute la journée? Questionna t'il, sentant que sa mort approchait.

-Lieutenant Havoc, cela vous pose t'il un problème quelconque pour travailler? Jeta t'il sur un ton menaçant.

-Non, colonel, bien sûr que non!

-Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Plus personne de toute la journée ne posa de questions sur cette mystérieuse enfant.

Une fois rentré chez lui, le colonel accompagné de Yun, s'enfonça au beau milieu de son canapé, et la fillette lui sauta dessus, puis s'endormit dans ses bras. Quelques instants plus tard, une voix féminine se fit entendre et murmura:

-Voilà qui est admirable.

Le colonel sursauta, sans pour autant réveiller sa fille. Il vit le lieutenant Hawkeye, sur le pas de la porte, avec une énorme valise. Elle entra vite dans le salon, et salua le colonel. Ce dernier, toujours un peu surpris de la voir ici, se leva, son enfant toujours dans les bras, et fit signe à son lieutenant de monter avec lui à l'étage. Ils atteignirent la petite chambre. Le colonel déposa avec délicatesse sa fille sur le lit. Le lieutenant soupira:

-C'est comme ça que vous comptez élevez votre enfant, elle ne pourra pas rester comme ça très longtemps croyez moi sur parole!

-Soyez plus explicite.

-Vous ne pourrez pas éternellement l'amener à votre travail, il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de la garder la journée, quelqu'un qui aime les enfants, quelque de fiable, quelqu'un de gentil, et qui soit libre toute la journée, le matin comme le soir.

-Et je croit avoir ma petite idée sur la personne, fit il avec un regard malicieux. Pouvez vous rester avec elle quelques instants? J'ai une affaire à régler.

Le colonel sortit vite fait de son duplex, et courra vers l'appartement d'Edward et d'Alphonse. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa, et entra directement. Encore une fois, le Fullmetal arriva surpris et commença à dire:

-Si c'est encore pour du chocolat, je sature là!

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire sur ce sujet, je viens voir ton frère, Alphonse.

-Al? Euh bon okay…. AAAAAL.

On entendit alors comme des coups de métal frappant le sol à toute vitesse, et on vit apparaître la gentille armure devant le colonel. Ce dernier demanda à Al, s'il voulait bien le suivre quelques instant à l'extérieur. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, le colonel lâcha enfin:

-Écoute moi bien Alphonse, ma fi…, ma nièce va habiter ici, et comme tu t'en doutes, je ne peux pas jouer les nounous toute la journée, je n'ai franchement pas que ça à faire, alors si tu pou…

Le colonel n'eu pas le temps de finir, car il vit les yeux du frère d'Edward se mettre à briller.

-OUIII! D'accord! Quel âge a t'elle? Est elle mignonne?

Après avoir répondue aux multiples questions de l'armure, regagna son appartement. Ce fut, non sans surprise, qu'il trouva sa fille, en compagnie de son lieutenant dans sa chambre, en train de s'amuser avec deux ours en peluches. Après maintes et maintes observations de ces deux objets, le colonel se demanda comment ces deux petits jouets se sont retrouvés chez lui. Vers 20h30, Riza invita son supérieur et sa fille à s'installer dans la cuisine. Ce fut non sans joie mais avec étonnement que le colonel vit un magnifique dîner, préparé par son lieutenant, devant ses yeux. Riza Hawkeye était elle la femme parfaite? Le colonel se surpris à rêver d'une petite famille avec son lieutenant. Ce fut cette dernière qui rompit le cours de ses pensées, en lui proposant s'il voulait reprendre des pommes de terres une nouvelle fois.

Après ce copieux, mais bon, dîner, Riza prit Yun dans ses bras et alla dans sa chambre pour la mettre au lit, Roy les rejoignit quelques instants après. Une fois que la fillette fut au lit, et bien bordée, le colonel l'embrassa sur le front, Riza l'imita. La petite fille murmura quelque chose comme un « bonne nuit » à son père, et en s'adressant à Riza fit:

« Bonne nuit…maman »

Le sang du lieutenant ne fit qu'un tour, elle se mit à rougir de plus belle, et sans jeter un regard ni au colonel, ni à sa fille. Roy eu vite fait de la rattraper et fit:

-Ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil, elle est jeune, elle dit ce qu'elle pense.

« Justement, elle dit ce qu'elle pense! » pensa le lieutenant, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de son supérieur, si longtemps qu'elle refoulait ses sentiments. Après les paroles d'une simple fillette de 6 ans, elle avait envie de tout avouer, de tout lui dire. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Le colonel lui aussi fut gêné de la situation, sans même trop savoir pourquoi. Leur visages se rapprochaient peu à peu, pour enfin s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Le colonel finit d'embrasser son lieutenant avant de gagner sa chambre, suivit de près par Riza.


	4. Une nounou pas comme les autres

**Chapitre 4: Une nounou pas comme les autres:**

Alors que le colonel, accompagné de son lieutenant quittait son petit duplex, Alphonse, lui y entrait. Il fut accueilli par la petite Yun, qui, intriguée par ce nouveau venu en armure, alla directement à sa rencontre.

-Dis, t'as pas chaud avec ton drôle de costume? Demanda la fillette.

-N..Non, y'a la clim! Ne t'inquiètes pas euh, comment tu t'appelles déjà?

-Yun!

Ce fut encore un immense sourire qui s'afficha sur le joli petit minois de la fillette. Alphonse pris la main de le petite fille, et se sentit entraîner vers la chambre de cette dernière. Al ne put s'empêcher de penser, que dans cette maison, il n'y avait pratiquement rien pour qu'une petite fille de son âge puisse d'amuser. En entrant dans la chambre de Yun, ses pensées se confirmèrent.

-Eh, Yun! Tu voudrais pas qu'on aille faire un tour en ville tous les deux? Lui demanda t'il d'un air enjoué.

-Ouais, super! Allez, allez on y va!

Et ce fut, très rapidement qu'ils furent tout deux sortis du petit duplex du colonel.

De son côté, le colonel était confronté à un problème de taille. Depuis la soirée d'hier, que le lieutenant Hawkeye et lui même avaient passé ensemble, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle, dès qu'il la voyait il avait envie de la serrer contre lui. Et réciproquement, le lieutenant, elle aussi, ressentait les mêmes pulsions que le colonel. Au fond d'elle même, elle savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas céder. Alors, à chaque fois, elle baissait le regard, pour ne pas croiser le sien.

Alphonse arrivait à peine à suivre cette petite furie qui le traînait dans tout le centre commercial. Il avait pratiquement dévalisé toutes les boutiques. Jamais de sa vie, pas même avec son frère, il n'avait combattu un tel montre qu'une gamine de 6 ans. Puis, vers 14h30, lasse de courir dans tous les sens, Alphonse proposa à la furie de rentrée, après quelques demandes de la part d'Al, la fillette accepta. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, bien qu'Alphonse était une armure, ne pouvant pas ressentir des sentiments physiques comme la fatigue, il était tout de même complètement épuisé. Il prit la fillette dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans sa chambre avec ses nouveaux jouets. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un entra dans l'appartement, Al pensa d'abord que ce fut le colonel, mais il fut surpris de voir Riza monter les escaliers pour le rejoindre.

-Lieutenant, euh mais qu'est ce que vous faites là? Questionna Alphonse.

-J'ai pu finir plus tôt aujourd'hui, lui dit elle d'un ton qui soulignait l'évidence.

-Non, mais euh, je voulais dire, qu'est ce que vous faites dans euh l'appartement du colonel?

-Je euh, il m'a demandé de…et bien de euh d'habiter ici pour euh l'aider à élever sa euh fille, fit elle d'un ton embarrassé.

-Sa…sa fille? Mais, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était sa nièce!

-Oui, pardon, sa nièce, ma langue a fourché! Maintenant tu peux t'en aller, ça ira.

Alphonse fut presque chassé de l'appartement du supérieur de son frère. Le lieutenant cachait quelque chose et il saurait découvrir quoi. Le seul problème était de savoir si oui ou non, il devait en parler à son frère. Il jugea plus convenable de garder son enquête pour lui, on risquerait de le prendre pour un barjot. Juste avant d'arriver devant la porte de l'appartement provisoire d'Ed, il remarqua qu'il avait oublié quelque chose qu'il avait acheté pour ce dernier chez le colonel. Il rebroussa chemin et retourna chez le colonel. Lorsqu'il sonna à la porte, ce fut le Riza, étrangement énervée, qui vint lui ouvrir.

« qu'est ce que tu veux encore? »dit elle d'un ton peu aimable.

Alphonse lui expliqua sa venue, et rentra en vitesse dans l'appartement; il tomba nez à nez avec Roy. Ce dernier prit Alphonse à part et lui dit le plus discrètement possible:

-Tu as intérêt à garder le fait que Riza soit ici pour toi mon grand!

-Que…quoi!

Alphonse, complètement abasourdi, ne savait pas trop comment prendre la remarque du colonel. Ce dernier venant de comprendre qu'il avait fait une gaffe, demanda à Alphonse de récupérer ce qu'il avait oublié et de sortir de chez lui immédiatement. Al ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et s'exécuta automatiquement. Lorsqu'il fut enfin rentré dans l'appartement de son frère, il s'écroula dans un fauteuil. Il avait la tête lourde, ce qui est un comble pour une armure, il le cadeau qu'il désirait offrir à Edward, et il attendit que ce dernier rentre.

De son côté, Roy se chamaillait avec son lieutenant:

-Comment ça? Je te rappelles quand même que c'est toi qui a laissé pensé des choses absurdes à Alphonse! Hurla t'il.

-Ben voyons, c'est ma faute! Évidemment, pourtant, c'est bien vous, qui êtes allé le voir pour lui dire un ramassis de conneries!

Le colonel ne répondit rien à cette remarque, il se contenta de monter les escaliers et d'aller dans la chambre de la petite Yun. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte de la petite chambre, il vit sa fille, jouant avec un espèce de petite poupée. Il s'assit au bord du lit et embrassa la fillette sur le front. Cette dernière se désintéressa de sa poupée pour pouvoir offrir toute son attention à son père. Roy prit Yun dans les bras et la serra fort contre lui, comme le ferait un jeune enfant serrant une peluche lorsqu'il est triste.

-Dis, pourquoi t'es triste? Murmura la fillette.

-Je ne suis pas triste, je vais bien, lui répondit il.

De son côté, Riza Hawkeye s'en voulait de s'être un peu disputée avec son supérieur. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, et prit un livre, qui se trouvait sur la petite table basse devant elle. Après quelqu'un instants de lecture, elle s'endormit. Lorsque le colonel descendit, il la trouva, là, sur son canapé, plongée dans un sommeil réparateur. Il s'assit à ses côtés, mis sa main sur la sienne, et embrassa le visage de son lieutenant préféré. Et ce fut dans cette position, qu'il sentit ses yeux se fermer peu à peu.

Ce fut Yun qui vint réveiller les amants en leur posant tout un tas de questions sur le fait qu'il aient dormis ensemble sur le canapé. Les deux militaires se hâtèrent de s'habiller, car Alphonse la nounou n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, Yun l'attrapa tout de suite, et l'entraîna, toujours avec force, dans son antre. Le colonel s'assura que tout allait bien chez et partit la conscience tranquille, accompagné de son lieutenant. Tandis que les deux militaires se dirigeaient vers le bureau du colonel, Alphonse se disait que ce soir, il dirait tout à son frère, enfin, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Il essayait de se débattre avec la petite furie, qui voulait absolument le maquiller. Puis soudainement, il eu l'idée de la journée:

-Et si on allait faire une balade **tranquille** au parc?

-Oui! Ce serait super! On amène la balle!

-Euh bah, euh d'accord…

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la petite balade tranquille qu'il imaginait mais bon il ferait avec. Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent, tous deux, vers le parc municipal, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite, qu'une personne qui avait tout l'air d'être mal intentionnée, les espionnaient.


	5. Enquête

**Chapitre 5 : Enquête:**

-Je te dis qu'ils nous cachent un truc pas clair!

-Et moi je te dis que tu deviens barjot, mon pauvre Al!

Alphonse avait terminé sa journée auprès de Yun. Il venait de faire part de ses doutes à propos de l'identité de la fillette à son frère.

-Écoutes Al, je ne nie pas que le colonel nous cache quelque chose, après tout, il a toujours su le faire, alors je ne vois pas de différence cette fois. Mais de là à dire que cette gamine est un serial killer, la t'abuses!

-Mais j'ai jamais dit ça! Se plaignit Al.

Ed soupira, et eu un temps de réflexion.

-Bon, écoutes, si je ne me trompe, demain est un jour férié pour le colonel, donc tu n'auras sûrement pas besoin de garder la gamine, alors si tu veux, on ira tous les deux l'espionner, si ça peut te tranquilliser ta conscience, je serais content, ok? Proposa Ed.

-Mais, Ed, t'es sûr que tu veux vraiment espionner le colonel?

-C'est ça, ou alors tu vas continuer à devenir encore plus paranoïaque.

-Et si on se fait prendre?

-On se fera pas prendre, on est deux supers espions, non? On a déjà fait pire!

-Euh, bah t'as sans doute raison…

Les deux frères s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, Al fut levé aux aurores, et tira son pauvre frère qui n'avait rien demandé, de son lit. Après quelques dernières protestations de la part d'Ed, les deux frangins commencèrent leur opération « Griller le colonel ». Les frères Elric se planquèrent derrière un bout de mur, et guettèrent la sortie du colonel, ou de la mini furie. Environ une heure ou deux plus tard, quelqu'un sortit enfin du petit duplex du colonel. C'était ce dernier, et la fillette. Les deux frangins se dépêchèrent de suivre discrètement Roy. Le militaire et la fillette se dirigeaient de toute évidence vers la librairie-papeterie du coin. Cachés derrières les stands de magazines jeunesse, les frangins purent observer la scène.

-Note ça Al, le colonel vient de passer devant les magazines classés X, et il n'a même pas louché sur une des couvertures! C'est pas possible, on nous l'a lobotomisé!

-Arrête, tu dis ça comme si le colonel passait sa vie le nez dans des magazines pornos.

-Mais c'est la vérité, j'te jure, tu verrais la pile de magazines cochons empilés dans les chiottes des militaires, c'est impressionnant, j'parie qu'ils sont tous à lui!

-EEEEED, on perd leur trace!

Les deux frangins se hâtèrent de rattraper les deux autres. Le prochain arrêt de la fillette et du colonel allait sûrement se trouver dans le centre ville, car on les voyait se diriger vers une sorte de petit resto.

« Ça tombe plutôt bien, j'ai grave la dalle! » s'exclama Ed.

Les frangins s'installèrent à une table, à proximité de celle du colonel et de Yun, ni trop loin, ni trop près. De là, ils pourraient entendre toutes les conversations du colonel et de la fillette. Mais pour le moment, les dites conversations étaient inintéressantes, et se résumait à des « Qu'est ce que tu veux prendre ma puce? » ou bien des « Ça va? Tu n'as pas trop froid? ». Ed jeta un regard tueur à son jeune frère, pour l'avoir déniché de son lit si tôt pour une petite balade dans Central, dans une librairie et un resto. Ed s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'une phrase que la petite Yun prononça attira son attention:

« Merci Papa! »

Ed se ravisa et se rassit aussitôt, son verre de menthe glacée à la main, qu'il sirotait en silence, pendant qu'Al tentait de se cacher des regards furtifs de la fillette, qui pourrait les démasquer, son frère et lui. Ed posa lourdement son verre à présent vide sur la table et déclara d'un ton faussement solennel:

« Al, tu avais raison, il se passe un truc pas clair chez le colonel! »

Ces dernières paroles furent confirmées, lorsque le lieutenant Hawkeye vint rejoindre le colonel et sa fille à leur table, et que celle-ci embrassa délicatement l'homme sur la joue.

« T'as vu ça frérot? »

Après un autre temps de réflexion, Ed répondit à son frère:

« Là, ça devient vraiment pas net du tout. »

Ed tenta de se lever mais il fut arrêté par Al.

-Arrête, qu'est ce que tu fous? S'exclama Al.

-Beeh! Que veux tu que je fasse, je vais aller surprendre leur conversation!

-C'est du grand n'importe quoi ton plan! Imagine qu'ils soient en train de parler de euh… de légumes?

-Mais pourquoi ils parleraient de légumes?

-Bah j'sais pas! Imagine que le lieutenant vienne de faire les courses! S'exclama Al.

-Vu sous cet angle, c'est pas faux… Mais là n'est pas la question, on les a chopé! Roy c'est le père de la gamine et Riza c'est la mère!

-Arrête Ed, là tu te fais un mélo pas possible!

-Mais si! J'en suis sûr, regarde, la gamine, elle ressemble au lieutenant Hawkeye!

-Naaan! Regardes, Riza a les yeux noisettes, et la petite, elle a les yeux bleus!

-Mais ça veut rien dire! Regarde, le colonel a les yeux bleus!

-Oui, mais il les a bleus foncés, et Yun les a bleus clairs! Y'a forcément le mélange d'une autre femme !

-Sur ce point là on est d'accord! Mais la mère, c'est Riza! Je suis sûr que ce vieux chnoque s'est tapé son subordonné!

-EEEED, c'est pas possible, ce que tu peux être con des fois! C'est toi qui deviens parano!

-Et beh! Bonjour la discrétion, on va se faire griller en moins de deux!

-De toute manière, si on se fait choper, c'est toi qui leur dira tout! Se plaignit Al.

-Que…MOI? Et non mon ptit coco, c'était TON idée donc TU leur diras TOUT!

-Maaaaieuuh ! Je m'en fous je leur dirais rien …

-Bon, de toute manière, on aura rien à leur dire, puisqu'on ne se fera pas prendre, n'est ce pas?

-Mouais, si tu le dis…répondit Al peu convaincu.

Les deux frères se calmèrent et continuèrent d'observer la table où était assis le colonel, sa fille et Riza. Pendant qu'Al, fidèle à sa mission, ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation entre Roy et son lieutenant, Ed, lui, louchait sur le brochettes de bœuf grillées, qui étaient posées non loin de lui, comme un cadeau du ciel. Ed s'empara discrètement de l'une d'entre elle, enfin il croyait qu'il l'avait fait assez discrètement pour que le serveur ne le voit pas. Il avait tort, et il allait provoquer une petite émeute.

-Monsieur, je vous pris de payer ce que vous avez pris et de vous en aller, ou sinon, veuillez nous rendre ce que vous avez volé, souffla l'homme.

-Euh, sérieux j'aimerais bien mais, il n'en reste plus grand chose, hé hé !

-Alors veuillez me payer!

-Euh, encore une fois j'aimerais bien mais euh, j'ai plus un rond, hé, c'est marrant non?

-Je ne partage pas votre joie, monsieur.

-EEED, mais t'es franchement con des fois! S'exclama Al.

-Bah t'as cas payer, répondit son frère.

Puis une voix stridente se fit entendre de la foule:

-EED, AAL, mais que faites vous là?

-Winry? Répondirent les deux frangins à l'unisson.

-Ça va les gars? Fit elle avec un grand sourire.

-Euh, là tu vois, pas trop, euh t'as pas 3 Euros à nous filer par hasard? Demanda Ed l'air gêné.

Winry enfonça son regard dans celui d'Edward.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez encore foutu tous les deux?

-Euuuh bah, c'est assez long à t'expliquer, vois tu…

-Ed a bouffé une brochette qu'il n'a pas payé, expliqua Al.

-Merci à la solidarité entre frère, merci, vraiment merci Al… souffla Ed.

-Bon, je paye pour cette fois, râla la jeune fille.

Mais avant que les trois jeunes gens puisse quitter le restaurant le plus discrètement possible, une voix féminine les interpella:

-Edward, Alphonse? Que faites vous ici?

C'était le lieutenant Hawkeye, accompagné du colonel et de sa fille.

« C'en est finis de nous. » murmura Ed.


	6. Explosions

**Chapitre 6 : Explosions:**

Le lieutenant Hawkeye se posta devant le Fullmetal et lui demanda la raison de sa venue dans un tel endroit.

-Et bien euh, je euh…nous, Al et moi, on voulait faire un break, une pause et euh, on avait aussi rendez vous avec Winry et…

-EEEH, minute papillon! J'ai jamais pris rendez-vous avec qui que ce soit! Et de toute manière je…

Winry ne finit jamais sa phrase car elle voyait Al, faisant de grands signes dans le dos du colonel, du lieutenant et de la fillette, des signes lui disant de se taire. La jeune fille se ravisa et attrapa Ed par l'épaule.

-Oui! J'avais rendez-vous avec eux! Et euh, bah justement maintenant je voudrais leur dire deux mots, euh Al, Ed venez par ici!

Les trois amis s'éclipsèrent plus loin.

-Mais que ce qui se passe ici! Hurla Winry.

-Écoutes, on va tout t'expliquer, mais surtout, il ne faut pas que le colonel, ni Riza ne soit au courant, fit Al.

Les deux frangins expliquèrent toute l'affaire à leur amie, du début à la fin. Après ce long (et douteux) récit, Winry jeta des regards furtifs aux deux frangins et lâcha:

-Vous pensez vraiment que le colonel aurait couché avec le lieutenant Hawkeye et que le résultat serait Yun, et c'est aussi pour ça que vous les avez espionner? Mais ça m'a tout l'air d'être une brave connerie votre plan!

-Je ne te le fait pas dire!

Les frères Elric pâlirent en entendant cette voix, la voix du colonel. Winry se retourna doucement et vit la mine fâchée du militaire, suivi de près par le lieutenant, tenant la fillette dans les bras. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps? Demanda Ed.

-Assez longtemps pour entendre récit douteux, répondit l'homme.

Ed inspira un bon coup et lâcha:

-Peut-être qu'en effet on s'est un peu trompés! Mais on a tout vu, tout entendu! La gamine, c'est votre fille, et la mère, c'est le lieutenant Hawkeye!

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, le colonel gifla le Fullmetal. Ce dernier avec une énorme marque rouge et douloureuse sur la joue. Surpris, il releva la tête et soutenu le regard noir que le colonel lui lançait. L'alchimiste de flamme attrapa le blondinet par l'épaule et lui murmura discrètement à l'oreille:

« Ne parles plus jamais de Riza comme ça! »

Il lâcha l'épaule encore douloureuse du jeune homme, et esquissa un léger sourire avant de dire:

« Je crois que je vous dois à tous et à toute des explications. »

Étant donné qu'ils étaient tous dans un parc, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe pour écouter les explications bien méritées du colonel. La petite Yun, qui ne se sentait pas du tout concernée se calla contre son père.

« Bien maintenant je vais vous expliquer qui est réellement la mère de Yun; a vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas trop d'elle, elle s'appelait Carey, je l'avais rencontrée lorsque je passait les examens des alchimistes d'états, il y a bien longtemps, elle était la fille d'un général aujourd'hui décédé; le général Nextwood. Il faisait parti du jury qui recrutait les alchimistes. À la fin des examens, il voulut me présenter sa fille, malgré le fait que je refusai, il me la présenta quand même. Carey était une grande femme avec de longs cheveux roux et de grands yeux bleus, comme ceux de Yun. Au début, je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment, nous étions juste, de bons amis, mais je ne sais trop quand, ni trop comment, nous avons commencé à avoir une relation bien plus qu'amicale. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais beaucoup, mais elle a commencé à devenir étrange. Elle est devenue si…bizarre elle…elle… bref, voilà toute l'histoire, maintenant vous savez tout, donc au revoir! »

-Attendez une minute! Vous ne nous avez pas tout dit! Cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous vous rabattez sur le lieutenant Hawkeye, souffla Ed, qui protégeait sa joue encore meurtrie.

Le colonel se contentait de répondre:

-Je ne me rabats sur personne, je l'…

Le colonel ne put finir sa phrase. Une énorme explosion venait de retentir. D'autres explosions qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus se faisaient entendre. Le colonel prit sa fille dans les bras et la confia à la jeune Winry, en lui priant de la mettre à l'abris, elle, et les deux frangins. Ed refusa, il voulait savoir d'où provenait ces étranges explosions. Le colonel fouilla dans sa poche droite et en sortit sa paire de gants qu'il enfila aussitôt. Le lieutenant elle aussi sortit son revolver. Elle se préparait à couvrir les deux alchimistes. Une autre explosion retentit, tout près d'eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le sinistre. Derrière les flammes et la fumée, on apercevait une immense forme se déplacer à toute vitesse.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour nous que ce truc n'approche pas trop, hurla le colonel pour se faire entendre de ses deux équipiers.

La « chose » s'arrêta brusquement, comme si tout en elle venait de s'interrompre. Elle se retourna doucement, sans aucun bruit pour faire face à ces trois insignifiantes vies humaines. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Riza ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri d'étonnement, une énorme machine se présentait devant eux. La machine, qui était une sorte de robot, faisait la taille d'un immeuble de deux étages, ses deux « bras » étaient terminés par deux énormes canons, lançant à toute vitesse des petites bombes, c'était donc de là que venait les explosions. Le colonel, suivi de près par le Fullmetal, s'avança vers la machine. Il leva le bras, près à faire jaillir une étincelle, mais la machine fut plus rapide que lui. Elle se jeta sur le colonel, celui-ci l'esquiva de peu. Le Fullmetal transmuta une parcelle de pierre éclatée, en bras, tentant de contenir la machine, qui avait l'air folle de rage. Un cri strident et insupportable à entendre retentit. Ce cri semblait dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait être distinct s'il n'y avait pas eu tous les cris des passants qui fuyaient. La machine, cherchait à présent le moyen d'attraper Ed. elle le poursuivais sans relâche, en déracinant quelques arbres au passage. Ed courait de toutes ses forces, devant cette énorme machine qui s'acharnait sur lui. Quelques mètres plus loin, le Fullmetal tomba nez à nez avec Al accompagné de Winry, qui serrait Yun dans ses bras.

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA BORDEL!

-ED! Il y a deux trucs bizarres, là-bas, on a dû partir de l'endroit où on était cachés pour ne pas finir en chair à pâtée, hurla Winry.

En effet, deux autres horribles machines s'approchaient d'eux à toute vitesse, mais ces deux là étaient différentes, à la place des bras, elles avaient d'énormes scies, et elles étaient nettement plus petites, elles étaient aussi grandes qu'un éléphant.

« C'est déjà mieux » pensa Ed.

Le Fullmetal se jeta sur les deux machines sous le regard horrifié de Winry. Cette dernière serrait la petite Yun, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Malgré les coups que Ed portaient sur les machines, elles semblaient totalement indestructibles. Une autre explosion se fit entendre. C'était l'autre machine, l'énorme, qui rappliquait à toute vitesse en lançant des explosifs de tous les côtés. Les deux « petites » machines s'arrêtèrent brusquement, elles ne portaient plus de coups douloureux à ce pauvre Edward. Elles essayaient même de fuir; mauvais signe. Et pourtant, aucune des trois machines ne bougeaient plus. Elles étaient toutes immobiles, trop immobiles. Ed tenta de se dégager des griffes des deux « petites » machines, sans aucun succès. Ces deux dernières prirent la fuite, en emportant Ed avec elles. Le colonel suivi du lieutenant arrivèrent tout près de la machine, et tentaient de se diriger discrètement vers Winry. Mais au moment où Winry, elle aussi essaya de se rapprocher du colonel, l'immense machine se jeta sur ce dernier avec son cri toujours aussi stridents, mais maintenant décryptable.

« CREVE »

Telles étaient les paroles lancées par la machine. Celle-ci se tourna à présent vers Winry, plus précisément vers Yun, elle approcha une partie de son corps qui pouvait très bien être sa tête et semblait observer attentivement la fillette. La machine tendit un « bras » et attrapa la gamine sans que personne ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. La machine rebroussa chemin, sous le regard ébahi du colonel. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, cela ne faisait même pas une semaine que Yun était là, qu'elle s'en allait déjà, peut-être pour toujours.

« Yun… »


End file.
